


Drunken actions

by beingthedreameriam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Slytherin Harry, pining!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingthedreameriam/pseuds/beingthedreameriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is jealous, gets slightly drunk and works out a really good plan on how to get into Harry's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken actions

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in mind for a while and just writed it down now, I hope you enjoy!

The great hall was noisy. Everywhere one could see students talking and laughing with each other, or just reading the daily prophet. Draco, however was used to and thus barely noticed it as he was occupied with staring at the gryffindor table across the hall. A stab of jealousy shot through him as Harry sat happily next to Granger and the Weasel, chatting with a huge grin on his face. Every now and then he would look up, meet Draco's eyes and smile this heartbreaking smile, before he continued to ignore him. Draco knew that his jealousy wasn't even rational as he practically spent every night with Harry - in the slytherin dorms. He would probably die of happiness if he ever got to spent the night with Harry in the same bed - no he shouldn't really think about it at breakfast! He hastily tried to think about something that didn't involve Harry in combination of beds and possibly nakedness and - NO!  
Whoops! Must've said that out loud as Blaise on his left looked up at him as he continued to chew his scrambled eggs.  
"What's no?" He asked curiously when he swallowed the rest.  
"Nothing's no." Draco drawled as not to seem flustered.  
"You said no." Blaise stated suspiciously. "So what is no?"  
Well fuck, Draco thought, of course he had to be a nosy git right in the morning when he so wasn't in the mood of dealing with his friend.  
"None of your business." He mumbled in his own breakfast, eating to flee the conversation.  
That was something no one could know. He confessed that he was a bit scared of his friends' reaction when he'd tell them he'd had this huge crush on Harry bloody Potter since fourth year, maybe even longer. Since they were now sixth years he couldn't remember that well when exactly he started to get butterflies in his stomach when Harry just dared to smile at him - what was very often, mind you.  
Looking back he'd say it came with time, slowly and then all at once. One day he woke up with a hard on after dreaming of kissing his friend and all he could think was 'well fuck!'.  
Now he didn't have such a problem with being gay in general it was just that Harry was his friend and he loved him and wanted to be with him but loved him enough to want to stay his friend - it was complicated. Being the coward he thought he was he never did anything about it and he was happy with being Harry's friend, really, it was just at times like this when he would sit with other friends Draco couldn't stand it.  
The Weaselette was flirting with HIS Harry again and he wanted nothing more but to claim him, to make clear that Harry's his to love, to tell everyone to fuck off!  
Draco groaned as another breakfast ended with him drowning in self-pity and he got up with Pansy and Blaise to make his way to class. They were having Potions and normally he would partner up with Harry but they had it with Gryffindorks, so Harry wouldn't walk with him.  
When he felt his name called, however, from a way too familiar voice he couldn't help but notice how his heart jumped at the thought of Harry abandoning his friends to walk with him.  
When said person catches up Draco three him a small smile and was pleased as he got tenfold in return. He loved the way these emerald eyes sparkled when smiling.  
He just died a little more inside.  
_______________

As Potions went relatively uneventful except Finnigan blowing up his cauldron the second time this week and the other lessons were much the same as always, he had high spirits by the end of lunch. He was just thinking about what he could make Harry join him doing for the rest of the day when the Big Bang came that, later he'd say, changed his life forever.  
"Draco you see.." Harry started, looking uncomfortable in his seat, staring at him.  
"What's up, honey?" Draco asked in return, Harry having it long given up to stop Draco calling him pet names. (Draco loved this seriously it was like getting high.)  
"I know I said we'd spend the day together but Hagrid got some new creatures today and asked Ron, 'Mione and me to visit for tea. I kind of neglected Hagrid a bit, wasn't visiting as often as I could so I wanted to go - oh! But it's only the afternoon so we have the evening in the common room, yeah?"  
Well, it did hurt. Much. Not only because he didn't want to spend the time with him but Harry didn't even think to ask if he wanted to go with him to see Hagrid's new creatures. And the worst thing was that Harry looked so hopeful, Draco couldn't actually bring himself to deny him the afternoon.  
He forced a smile, nodding to Harry before getting up. "As you'll be busy the afternoon, I guess I'll be doing some homework." He stuck his nose into air, appearing all mighty, getting a small laugh from Harry.  
And a quick hug? That was new.  
"Thanks I guess" Harry whispered into his ear. "See you in the common room then."  
And the moment was gone as Draco stared at Harrys retreating back.  
"What did just happen?" He asked Blaise, still a little bit dazed.  
Blaise looked at Draco and then at the door and back at Draco.  
"You've got it bad, haven't you?" He asked with a sympathetic smile on his lips.  
"Huh?" Was all Draco could come up with as he started to panic because no way Blaise could know!  
"Oh Draco, poor Draco, Pansy and I both know you fancy the pants off Harry for who knows how long." He shook his head in a chiding manner "We are a bit disappointed though you didn't talk to us." Now he was mock pouting, the brat.  
Draco just stared at him.  
"Oh come on Draco there's nothing wrong with it you know!" He laughed.  
"Was it - was it this obvious?" He asked and Blaise probably noticed the slight trembling of his voice as he smiled and said "Oh don't worry Draco! Of course it wasn't obvious but who do you take us for? We've known you since for ever I'd say so of course we'd notice!"  
Draco sighed in relief.  
"You know what Draco? Now that he stood you up we go drinking from Pansy's secret stack of Firewhiskey in the room of requirement this evening and you can forget about it and tomorrow's Saturday so were pretty safe, what do you say?"  
Draco should have known this couldn't end good he really should've - but instead he found himself saying yes in his hurt. So what if he liked the idea of getting a little revenge by not being in the common room the evening?! Won't hurt Harry, what could possibly go wrong?  
_______________

The evening found Draco, Pansy and Blaise sitting in the Room of Requirement, drinking some fine Firewhiskey. They gave the bottle round and every time it was Draco's turn he drank a little bit but not enough to get too drunk - he didn't want to wake up with a hangover. Still he was slightly dizzy when his friends were so far gone, that they started to sing Christmas songs - even though it was long over!  
He couldn't help thinking what Harry would do right now and a little guilty feeling settled in his stomach.  
He ignored it as good as he could but it was there and he knew it.  
Pansy started undressing her shirt, stating it was too hot in here, not remembering she could just use a cooling charm. Not that Blaise minded. He was busy ogling her bra and belly and Draco really feared they'd start making out in a few minutes.  
As if in cue his friends crawled across the room, Pansy positioning herself in Blaise's lap.  
Draco really had to get out of here right now!  
In the end he needed more than a half hour to get back to the slytherin common room because he didn't want to get caught and it was slightly after curfew.  
When he did arrive at the common room, there apparently was someone waiting for him to come back.  
"Where have you been?" The other guy asked Draco as he came to the armchairs in front of the fire.  
"Was drinking with Pansy'n Blaise, but they decided to do things I'd rather not see so here I am." He answered, his voice even - after all he didn't drink that much.  
"You know I really thought you'd be in the common room this evening." Came the response. "I think Potter searched for you. He came back looking like he'd been running and looked through the room, before he went to the dorms. He asked me if I'd seen you, didn't know where you've been though. Said you were meant to meet him. Didn't know any if it, he went back to your room."  
"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked suspiciously. "It looks like you've been waiting for me so what do you want?"  
He couldn't help getting a bit annoyed with Theo even if he was his friend.  
"Look," Theo said evenly, "I don't know what's going on and I don't think I even want to know but Harry's a decent bloke and he looked really hurt that he didn't find you. I only wanted to make sure you clear this up before you are at war or Merlin knows what you are up to." He sighed. "Just talk to him tomorrow yeah?"  
Draco didn't know what to say. There we're no words coming out of his mouth and his head was spinning. Harry was hurt by his behaviour. He had hurt him. Draco was standing in the middle of the common room and felt utterly lost, his arms dangling on his sides.  
He croaked something that sounded like 'yeah' when his legs started moving towards the bedroom he shared with Harry and Blaise.  
When he was standing in front of the door he hesitated, afraid that Harry was still awake and he had to talk to him and afraid that he was asleep, that Draco wouldn't get the chance to talk to him.  
He opened the door slowly, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the other boy if he was sleeping.  
When he stepped inside he was greeted with a sight that made his heart clench and his chest painfully tight.  
Harry lied only in pyjama bottoms on top of his blanket snoring a little, his glasses crooked on his face.  
Draco made his way over to him, carefully took the glasses and put it on the nightstand. Then he pulled out the cover, wrapping it around Harry, who looked so lovely.  
In the spur of the moment, Draco bend down and kissed Harry's forehead lightly, brushing a stray look of his jet black hair out of his face.  
Draco smiled as he went to his own bed and started to undress, when he had an idea.  
He traipsed over to Harry's wardrobe, still moving out of his clothes and picked a nice smelling pyjama (it smelled like Harry).  
After putting it on he started to crawl into Harry's bed.  
It was a foolproof plan, really.  
He would snuggle up to Harry, sleep with him and when Harry woke up the morning he would state that it hab been the alcohol and he mistook Harry's bed for his own.  
He was pretty pleased with himself as he fell asleep with his love's arms around him.  
______________

He was so not pleased, Draco thought as he woke up in Harry's arms - what as such wasn't a bad thing until he started to panic. By now he had a big blush across his face, looking up to see greens eyes staring at him.  
Draco, in his half asleep state, snuggled closer, still watching Harry watching him.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." The black haired boy next to him said, a small smile in the corner of his mouth.  
It had been a foolproof plan Draco thought as he was overwhelmed by Harry, who still had his arms around him.  
"Who's sleeping beauty?" He asked dumbly and could have slapped himself at this answer.  
"Just a muggle tale about a girl who falls into a deep magical sleep because of a curse until a prince comes and kisses her awake."  
Draco thought about it and thought about Harry being his prince, kissing him awake.  
"You didn't do that, did you?" He asked, a bit afraid he had missed his first kids with Harry.  
"Did what?" Harry frowned.  
"Kissed me awake." Draco said wide eyed.  
Now it was Harry's turn to blush and it looked absolutely adorable if one asked Draco.  
"N-no" the other stuttered, apparently at a loss for words.  
Damn, Draco thought, this was not going like he planned it. He wasn't even asked what he was doing in the wrong bed.  
He took a sharp breath as he felt Harry's breath ghosting over his skin, feeling his cock hardening slightly. Merlin, this was nice! He should've done that earlier.  
Harry just snorted when he noticed Draco snuggling closer, nuzzling his neck.  
By now Draco was far gone and would've happily gone back to sleep but the tremor of the chest, he was practically laying on, when Harry laughed made him wake up at once.  
What am I doing here, he thought in panic as he sat up straight, or not so straight since Harry's arms were still around him.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck his mind was supplying helpfully.  
He had to get out of here, what had he done?!  
He made his way out of the bed and started to frantically buzz around the room, dressing, and was on his way out as he felt a hand grab his arm.  
His last thought was 'Blaise didn't come back last night' before he was pulled up against a toned, warm chest.  
Harry hugged him close not letting go as Draco tried to free himself through pushing before he gave up.  
Now leaning against Harry he calmed down a bit, 'analysing' the situation.  
Harry hadn't pushed him away so far and he even stopped him from going. That wasn't helpful at all as Draco felt his hopes going up, fearing that they'd only get shattered again.  
"Don't go." He felt the whisper warm against his hair and he didn't.  
Next thing he felt a warm Hand with calloused fingers nudging his jaw up and he looked at Harry. The way he was bathed in the greenish morning light from the dungeons, little specks of light reflecting in this way to green eyes he could drown in any day.  
Harry smiled at him, taking a step back and Draco couldn't help bit missing the warmth of his body instantly.  
He was guided back to Harry's bed, softly pushed down, until he was sitting on the edge with Harry standing in front of him, still smiling.  
He knew he was staring but he took in his whole face filing it away for later.  
"Why were you in my bed?" Harry asked softly.  
There it was, Draco thought, the question he waited for, but he was prepared. It was the alcohols fault, naturally.  
"Because I wanted to" he mumbled under his breath not nearly loud enough for Harry to hear.  
"Why?"  
Draco could do this, he totally could, just lie a bit and everything will be ok...  
"Because I wanted to ok?! I'm sorry, about that and yesterday - please forgive me!" He was really wrecked he thought. "Don't hate me, please, don't leave me!" So maybe he didn't care anymore but he couldn't lose his Harry he just couldn't!  
A movement made him stop dead in his tracks and he watched Harry kneeling down in front of him, looking sad.  
"Don't say that Draco. I'd never hate you! I'll stay, I promise, yeah? So cheer up please, for me?" Harry flashed him a smile and as Draco nodded, he felt a weight he didn't even know was there lift from his chest.  
He didn't have time to react before he felt the others lips on his own, moving deliciously opening his mouth.  
Then he remembered he could just as we'll kiss back, make it even better and when he slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, exploring, he could swear he was in heaven and there were angels singing.  
The kiss left them both breathless and they stared at each other for what felt like forever.  
Draco then decided he might as well take the initiative.  
He pecked Harry on the mouth really quick before saying how he felt like for years in a rushed out declaration but he didn't care.  
"I love you!" In his ears it sounded like shouting.  
Just as Harry started to answer "I-" the door banged open and Blaise came into the room shouting.  
"Sorry I'm late guys, was busy in the - oh. Ohhhhhhh. Nice one! So you two finally got your shit together, yeah?" He smirked turning his head in the direction if the door.  
"PANSY!" He called out even louder. "They finally got together, I won the bet you owe me 10 Galleons!" He whooped, flashing a quick thanks with a wink at the boys, before running out of the room again, probably to get his money.  
Draco looked from the door back to Harry dumbfounded.  
"Did they bet on us?" He asked disbelievingly.  
Harry didn't answer that one but he practically glowed as he said "I love you too."  
Yeah Draco thought, a foolproof plan he'd had, really it worked out quite nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or something, that'd be really lovely c: ^o^


End file.
